


Hooky

by JamyPeraltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamyPeraltiago/pseuds/JamyPeraltiago
Summary: Now that he's back from Florida, Jake wants to spend the day with Amy, so he convinces her to play hooky from work. An already perfect day has the potential to be even better when they run into the last person Jake ever expected to see.





	1. Let's play hooky

Sun pours into the bedroom as Jake wakes up. For a second, the brightness of the sun confuses him and he’s afraid that he’s still in Florida; afraid that he dreamt that the 99 rescued him. But then he feels a warm body tangled up with his own, and he smells the sweet blend of coconut and lavender that is Amy’s signature scent, and he is gladly reminded that he is home.

For six long, excruciating months, Jake was separated from Amy. Every day was torture. Each day away from his girlfriend, the love of his life, made him more and more depressed. It had now been a month since they’d taken down Figgis and he couldn’t have been happier to be back in Brooklyn and living with Amy.

Jake wraps his arms tighter around Amy, pressing her closer to him. He holds onto her tight, afraid to let her go again.

“Your squeezing me too tight,” comes a muffled voice from his chest. Jake loosens his grip, still holding on to Amy as he looks down at her.

“Sorry babe,” he apologizes, though honestly, he’s not sincerely sorry for holding her too tight. It was awful being separated from Amy for so long. Many days, the only thing that got him out of bed was the promise of being reunited with Amy. Now that they are back together, he doesn’t ever want to leave her again.

“It’s ok,” Amy replies as she pushes herself up so that she’s hovering over Jake, her hands holding her up as they rest on either side of his shoulders, their legs still jumbled together. Jake looks up into her eyes and smiles. His heart beat speeds up as she returns the smile. His hands move from her back to her face as he cups her cheeks and pulls her into a kiss. She falls back into his embrace as she deepens the kiss and he wraps his arms around her again, pulling her in tighter. Jake feels Amy laughing against his lips and he breaks this kiss, a little offended that she could possibly be laughing during this sweet moment.

“Sorry,” Amy says as she continues to laugh. “It’s just, you don’t have to hold on so tight, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know,” Jake states. “It’s just, I wasn’t able to hold you, touch you, kiss you, see you for six months. Those were the worst six months of my life. I just, kinda, want to make up for lost time.”

“That’s… actually, pretty sweet,” Amy says as she strokes Jake’s cheek.

Still holding onto her tight, Jake flips them over so that Amy’s on her back and he’s hovering over her. He stays there for a minute, just looking into her eyes, not saying anything. He slowly lowers himself to give her a peck on the forehead. “I love you so much,” he tells her as he rests his head on her chest.

“And I love you so much,” she repeats back to him. She wraps her arms around him, one hand playing with his hair. 

Jake’s enjoying this moment, just being with Amy. He’s not ready to hear it when Amy tells him they need to get ready for work.

“No,” he cries.

Amy’s already pushing him off her and trying to sit up. He rolls off her and lays on his side as he watches her climb out of bed and walk into the bathroom. He turns onto his back and waits for her to come back out, trying not to fall back asleep. He’s drifting back into a slumber when he feels a slap on his arm.

“Jake, wake up, we have to go to work,” Amy whispers. She’s leaning close to him and he smiles as he feels her warm breath on his cheek.

Suddenly, Jake has a brilliant idea.

“Let’s play hooky,” he shouts, opening his eyes and looking up at Amy.

“Did you forget who you’re talking to?” Amy rolls her eyes and climbs off the bed.

“I’m serious,” Jake states, sitting up and reaching for Amy, pulling her down into his lap. “Let’s take the day off and just have fun. Let’s just be together for the day.”

He at Amy who is silent. She opens her mouth like she’s about to say something. Jake raises his eyebrows, hoping she’s about to say yes, but she closes her mouth and shakes her head, standing up.

“We can’t take a day off. We just can’t,” she says, rummaging through her dresser.

He was so sure she was about to say yes. He knows that she wants a day to spend with him. Since he’s returned from Florida, they have spent their few joint days off moving him into her apartment, shopping for the apartment, and decorating their apartment, making it a home for both of them. They’ve yet to spend a day sleeping in, sightseeing, or even just hanging out. He’s positive that she also wants, nay, _needs_ , a day off with him.

He realizes that the only thing keeping her from saying yes it that this isn’t what Amy Santiago does. Amy doesn’t avoid responsibility. She doesn’t take a day off unless she’s sick or there’s a family emergency. Even then, she calls into the precinct frequently to check on her cases.

“Aside from those few days last month when you came to Florida to save me, have you ever skipped out on anything in your life?” Jake asks, already knowing the answer.

Amy looks at Jake and bites her lip. She doesn’t say anything, but slowly shakes her head, turning back to the dresser.

“Well, what better time than the present?” he asks.

Amy turns back around and looks at Jake. He stares at her, hoping that he can telepathically convince her to skip work for the day.

“I don’t know Jake…” she says.

“Please?” he begs, pouting and attempting as best as he can to give her sad, puppy dog eyes.

Amy laughs, “Ok, fine, let’s play hooky.”

“Woohoo.”

Jake jumps out of bed and picks up Amy, twirling her around as she laughs.


	2. Steamy Shower

The first thing they do is call in sick to the precinct. Jake feigns a cough and sore throat and he can almost hear the Captain rolling his eyes in disbelief. Jake laughs when it’s Amy’s turn and there’s sweat dripping down her forehead. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches her pace the length of the bedroom.

“This was a terrible idea. Let’s just go in,” Amy pleads when she hangs up.

Jake laughs and asks, “Did the Captain believe you?”

“Of course, he did,” Amy replies. “Which is why we need to go in. I can’t lie to the Captain like this.”

“It’ll be okay Amy,” Jake reassures her, pulling her onto his lap so that she’s straddling his legs and facing him.

“No, it won’t,” she argues. “Why did I agree to this?”

Jake kisses her softly on the lips, which seems to relax Amy. She releases the tension in her shoulders and kisses Jake back, running her tongue along his lips. He opens his lips slightly to allow her tongue entrance, moaning as the kiss intensifies. He pulls her in tighter and she responds by grinding on him, which makes him moan more.

After several blissful minutes, Amy pulls away and says, “Oh yeah, _this_ is why.” 

Jake starts kissing her again and stands up, still holding onto her. She immediately wraps her legs around his waist, and Jake carries her into the bathroom. He puts her down and quickly slides out of his boxers while she pulls her nightshirt over her head. She’s barely slipped out of her underwear before Jake starts pulling her into the shower.

He turns on the water, distracted by the kisses that Amy’s pressing down his back. He quickly turns around, standing under the water, and kisses Amy’s neck, gently biting her. Amy hums her approval, and Jake gently bites her again, leaving a small mark on her neck. He feels the warmth of her soft hands sliding down his back, lower and lower until he eventually feels her cupping his ass. He moves in closer to her, bucking against her. His skin feels like fire as her chest pushes up against his own.

Jake continues to slowly lay kisses down Amy’s neck, down her chest, down her stomach, until he’s kneeling on the bathtub floor, pressing kisses onto the inside of her thighs. He leans back, holding onto her ass and looks up at Amy who’s looking down at him intensely. He leans back in to press a kiss to her stomach while he moves his hand to touch her. He smiles against her skin when he hears her gasp at the touch of his fingers on her clit. He slowly pushes a finger into her, and she gasps louder, making him smile even bigger.

“Jake…” she pants. Jake stands up, kissing his way back up her body, pausing as he licks her left nipple and gently bites it, his finger still thrusting inside her as his thumb rubs her clit. Amy grabs his face and kisses him, practically shoving her tongue down his throat with her eagerness. She lets go of his face and pushes his hand away from her. She softly takes a hold of his dick and guides it into her. Now Jake’s the one gasping as he enters Amy. He’s breathing heavily as he thrusts inside of her and she claws at his back, humming sweetly. She yells out as she climaxes and the sound of her satisfaction makes him cum.

Jake kisses Amy passionately yet sweetly, as he comes down from the high. He’s so entranced by her beauty and sensuality, he doesn’t even notice, or care for that matter, that the previously steaming hot water is now lukewarm. The heat radiating from him and Amy is keeping him warm enough.

Not breaking away from their kiss, Amy reaches around Jake and turns off the water. It takes him a moment to realize that they are no longer standing under water.

“I didn’t actually wash,” Jake whispers, breaking away from Amy, yet only leaving an inch between their faces.

“We can take real showers after we nap,” Amy responds, grabbing a towel of the rack and wrapping it around him. Jake dries himself off while Amy grabs her own towel and dries herself off. When they’re both dry, she takes him by the hand and leads him back to bed. He follows her lead and climbs into bed, pulling their duvet over them as Amy cuddles into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Talking_Bird (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Bird/pseuds/Talking_Bird) for reading this chapter and giving me notes!!!


	3. Subway Ride

A couple hours later, Jake wakes up again. He immediately notices the absence of anyone else in the bed, though he hears the water running in the shower. He grabs his phone to check the time, 8:37 illuminating the screen. He puts his phone back down on the nightstand, and drags himself out of the bed. He shuffles over to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Babe…” Jake shouts out as he enters the bathroom.

“Don’t even think about coming in here with me,” Amy playfully warns.

Jake ignores her and steps into the shower with her. He gives her a peck on the check as she continues to wash her hair. He reaches for his own shampoo bottle and jokes, “Don’t get any ideas. I need to wash.”

He watches her as he’s lathering the shampoo in his hair. He watches as she finishes rinsing out the shampoo from her own hair. Amy reaches up and helps Jake wash his hair, running her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. He stops and lets her take over washing his hair.

“What are we going to do today?” Jake asks as Amy finishes rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

“Let’s go to the Bronx Zoo,” Amy suggests.

Jake shrugs, unsure if he wants to spend the day at the zoo. “I don’t know Ames. Zoos can be kind of depressing with all the animals being held in captivity when they should be allowed to roam free.”

“I know, but I’ve always had such good memories at the zoo,” Amy elaborates. “Plus, we can get drunk and see how many animals we can find mating.”

Jake laughs and nods. “Okay, it sounds like a fun day,” he admits. “We can go to the zoo.”

Jake and Amy finish up in the shower. Jake runs down to the deli to pick up a couple of egg sandwiches and coffees while Amy dries her hair and puts her make up on. She’s ready to go by the time he gets back and they pack up their breakfast and walk down the street to the subway station.

They sit on the subway eating their breakfast and talking. Amy tells Jake about how her parents always took her and her brothers to the zoo the weekend before school started. Even when she was in high school, when her brothers had all moved out or were off at college, her and her parents would still go to the zoo to celebrate the start of a new school year. She tells Jake that her favorite exhibit was always the sea lions and that her dad would always buy her an ice cream cone before they went to watch the sea lions’ feeding. She tells him that their last stop at the zoo was always the gift shop, and every year she would get a new stuffed animal for a souvenir. 

Jake tells Amy about the time his parents took him to the zoo, before his dad left, when he was five years old. It was the first, and last, time he had ever been to a zoo. He explains that he doesn’t remember much of that day, only that he remembers being really happy.

“If you can’t remember being at the zoo, how do you know that they’re depressing?” Amy asks.

“I watched _Blackfish_ while I was in Florida. It was so depressing. They make those orcas swim in the equivalent of a bathtub for the rest of their lives. That’s so messed up. Just think about how awful it is that all these animals in zoos and aquariums are like prisoners, here for our entertainment.”

Amy looks at Jake in disbelief. “You watched _Blackfish_?”

“Amy, I was away from you and I didn’t know when I would ever see you again, I needed something to do to pass the time. So, I watched a lot of movies on Netflix,” he explains. “I most certainly did not cry in the hot tub while eating soggy burritos.”

“That’s a weird little detail to add in there,” Amy teases. She’s joking but she quickly changes to a more serious tone. “Is that what you did though? Did you cry? Were you depressed?”

Jake doesn’t say anything, he just looks at Amy who’s now holding his hand and looking up at him, concerned.

“Yeah, I was a little depressed,” he confesses. He hadn’t planned on telling Amy about how hard it was for him in Florida. He didn’t want to worry her. He didn’t want her to know that he struggled just to get out of bed each morning, or that he cried, or that he stopped taking care of himself for a bit. But when she shows concern for him, he finds it harder to keep the truth from her. He understands that this is something that they really do need to discuss. Sharing his struggles isn’t going to make her love him any less. If anything, it will strengthen their relationship.

“It was hard for me too,” Amy shares. “I threw myself into work. I just kept thinking, the sooner we find Figgis, the sooner you can come home.”

“At least you had work to focus on. I had nothing. I eventually started working on the case in secret because I couldn’t take it anymore,” Jake tells Amy.

“I can’t imagine how hard it was for you,” Amy whispers as she leans into Jake. He lets go of her hand so that he can wrap his arm around her and pull her into his side. He plants a kiss on the top of her head, holding his head there to breath in her coconut shampoo.

The conversation is far from over, but it’s a good point to stop. They both admitted that they struggled being away from the other. Jake knows that they can, and will, come back to the conversation at another time. For now, though, they just need to enjoy being in each other’s company.

They sit in silence for the next couple of stops, until they arrive at the station for the zoo. Jake takes Amy’s hand and leads her out of the subway car, off the platform, out of the station, and down the stairs to the street. As they walk the couple of blocks to the zoo, Amy squeezes Jake’s hand.

“Let’s make a pact,” she says, breaking the long silence. “If either of us ever needs to go away again, whether it be for an undercover assignment or we need to go into hiding, let’s go together.”

“That sounds good to me,” Jake replies, looking down and smiling at his wonderful girlfriend, pushing out the image of an engagement ring that has just popped into his head.


	4. Flamingos

Jake and Amy enter the zoo, still walking hand-in-hand. After getting tickets, they head to the closest exhibit, Jungle World. They take their time going through the exhibit. When Jake doesn’t see any animals mating, he stands on his toes and leans as far as he can towards the exhibit, craning his neck to see if there are any animals mating in the back. He ignores Amy’s laughing and allows her to pull him along to the next display.

“I’m very disappointed that we didn’t see any animals mating,” Jake jokes as they exit the exhibit. “And, I still seem to be sober.”

“Well, I don’t know where the mating animals are, but I do know where we can get some beers,” Amy responds.

She leads him down the path until they come to a little stand called “Zoo Brews.” Jake laughs at the name of the stand, and gets right in line, ordering two Brooklyn Lagers for himself and Amy.

They continue down the path with their beers, stopping to look at Himalayan Highland animals, bears, Northern pond birds, and tigers. When they finish their beers, Jake suggests they grab some more and starts to make his way back up the path.

“Wait, where are you going?” Amy asks.

Jake just stares at her, wondering if she’s seriously asking where he’s going. It takes him a moment before her remembers Gina’s scale for Amy drunkenness; One Drink Amy is spacey. He raises his eyebrows, amused, smirks, and tells her, “I’m going to go get us more beers, from the stand where we got the last ones.”

“Oh yeah,” Amy says and joins Jake as they make their way back to the beer stand. They get another round of beers and then travel down a new pathway, now stopping to look at animals of African plains: lions, giraffes, wild dogs, and antelopes.

As they walk and drink, they talk about cases that they’ve been working on, movies they want to see, theories for TV shows that they watch, and any other topic that pops into their heads. Jake notices Amy smiling as she watches kids enjoying the zoo, and he can’t help but smile at the thought of him and her, here at this zoo in ten years, with children of their own. But, he pushes these images out of his head. They’ve only been together for about a year and a half, and for six of those months, he was in Florida, with all contact to Amy cut off.  In his opinion, it’s way too soon to be thinking about a family.

“Jake,” Amy calls, pulling Jake out of his fantasy.

“Huh?”

“I said, do you want to go into the Congo Gorilla Forest, or get something to eat?” Amy repeats for Jake, now that he’s listening.

“We should probably eat something first,” Jake replies.

They turn to head down the path towards the Dancing Crane Plaza so they can grab some food from the Café. They take a detour to look at the flamingos and gulp down the rest of their beers. As Jake watches the birds, he is overcome with sadness. He tries his best to blink back the tears that are building in his eyes, but one escapes and rolls down his cheek. He attempts to wipe it away before Amy sees, but he’s not quick enough.

“Jake?” she yells. “What’s wrong?”

“Too loud,” he chuckles at Two Drink Amy.

“Sorry,” she whispers, looking around to check that her loud volume hasn’t disturbed anyone around them. “What’s wrong?”

Jake takes a deep breath. “Plastic flamingos…” he stammers.

 “What?” Amy asks, clearly confused.

Jake sighs and looks away. Another tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away and looks back at Amy. He’s suddenly finding it hard to breath. He puts his hands on the back of his head and takes several deep breaths. Amy takes a step forward and embraces him in a tight hug. He immediately calms down in her embrace and he returns the hug.

“Plastic flamingos – they were everywhere in Florida – the place where I lived while I was away from you for six months,” he elaborates. “I associated these flamingos with Florida and then I was sad and then I couldn’t breathe. But you hugged me, and I realized that I really was with you and I calmed down.”

Jake releases Amy from the hug and takes a step back. Amy looks at Jake without saying anything and his heart beat increases again due to anxiety caused by her silence. Finally, she breaks the silence as she whispers, “Jake…”

Jake shakes his head, implying that she doesn’t need to say anything more and starts to walk off. He stops as she grabs his hand and pulls him back to her. She waits a moment and then cups his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“I love you. I know, those six months apart sucked, probably more for you than me. But, we’re together again now. And, I’m going to do everything in my power to keep us together.”

Jake responds by throwing himself around her, engulfing her in a tight hug.  “I love you,” he whispers.

Jake lets Amy go and she grabs his hand. “Let’s get some lunch,” she yells, causing Jake to laugh.

They head into the café and choose to share chicken fingers and fries. Jake grabs two more beers, trying to fulfill Amy’s promise of getting drunk at the zoo. They pay and choose a table along the windows to sit and eat. Jake sits across from Amy with his back to the doors. While they eat, they look at the Zoo map and make a plan for the rest of the day.

“Are you having fun?” Amy asks as they finish up their lunch.

“So much fun,” Jake assures her. “I know it didn’t seem like I was having fun out there with the flamingos, but I promise you, I am.”

Amy smiles and Jake smiles back. Abruptly, Amy stops smiling and raises her eyebrows in surprise. She seems to spot something beyond Jake’s shoulder as her eyes grow wider. She leans in and whispers, “Jake, be cool. Someone just entered the café who we know. Again, I repeat, be cool.”

Slowly Jake turns to see who Amy is talking about. “Oh. My. God.” He yells out as he slams his hand down on the table in disbelief.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a map of the Bronx Zoo to give everyone a better sense of the setting: https://bronxzoo.com/map


	5. Be Cool

Jake quickly turns back to Amy, his jaw hanging open in disbelief and elation. “It’s…It’s…Can’t believe…Do you see…It’s…” Jake stammers, unable to form a coherent sentence in his state of utter excitement.

“I know, I know,” Amy says soothingly, trying to calm Jake down. “I know this is exciting but, be cool.”

Jake jumps in his seat as he turns back around to get a better look. He can’t believe what he is seeing. He knows that this perfect day with Amy is about to get a whole lot better.

He sees out of the corner of his eye Amy pull out her phone to make a call and then hears her asking someone to come down to the zoo. Jake doesn’t take his eyes off the man as Amy informs him that Rosa’s on her way.

He watches the tall man pick out a pre-made sandwich from the fridge and pay for it before heading to a seat. Jake realizes the man is walking straight towards the table next to his and Amy’s, and he turns back to Amy to avoid being seen. He realizes that he’s too late when he hears, “Peralta!” being shouted.

Jake slowly looks up to find the man towering over him. “Doug Judy,” Jake yells out in mock astonishment.

“Jake and Amy, hanging out at the zoo,” Doug sings as he pulls a chair over and sits down at the table with Jake and Amy. Amy dances along to Doug’s song, shuffling in her seat. Jake shoots her a disappointed look, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed in a frown, and Amy swiftly stops dancing, clasping her hands in front of her on the table as she tries to act serious. Jake bites his lip to stop himself from laughing at her. “This is so exciting. Just three best friends hanging out together,” Doug continues, digging into his sandwich, oblivious to the stern exchange between Jake and Amy.

“We are not friends,” Jake snaps. “We are rivals. Nemeses. Enemies.”    

“Frenemies,” Doug Judy corrects. “But only because you’re a cop.”

“You’re right, I am a cop,” Jake states. “And we’ve already called for back-up. I am _not_ letting you out of my sight. Today’s the day I finally bring in the Pontiac Bandit.” Jake fist pumps and looks at Amy, beaming. She tilts her head and smiles sweetly back at him.

“Yes! This is going to be so much fun. Just like the cruise we went on together,” Doug enthuses.

Jake lifts an eyebrow and looks over at Doug Judy who is bursting with excitement. “ _We_ didn’t go on a cruise together. _You_ tricked me into going on a cruise,” he scolds. He refuses to let Doug Judy steal or overshadow his victory, yet again. “And stop being so happy, this is my moment to be happy.”

“I can’t help it,” Doug explains. “I’m just too excited to hang out with Peralta again.”

“Well, you have half an hour of fun to get in before back-up arrives,” Amy chimes in. Jake raises his eyebrows and slowly turns to look at her, shocked at her suggestion that they have fun with Doug Judy. She shrugs and offers a small apologetic smile to Jake.

“Is back-up Rosa?” Doug asks, clearly excited. He starts singing again, “Rosa, Rosa. Doug and Rosa, reunited.”

Amy keeps eye contact with Jake as she starts dancing again and he can’t help it as he lets out a snort and starts laughing.

“Alright, fine,” he concedes. “A half hour of fun at the zoo with the Pontiac Bandit.”

“Woohoo,” Doug shouts out, causing everyone in the café to look at them.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Amy suggests as she clears their garbage off the table and stands up. Jake and Doug follow her out of the café. Amy leads them down the path that leads them to the Zoo Center, which holds the Rhinos and the Kamado Dragon. When they finish in that building, they head towards the next one, Madagascar.

Jake is pleasantly surprised to find that he is actually enjoying hanging out with Doug Judy. Doug’s impressions of animals have Jake and Amy in stitches from laughing so hard. And Doug is amazingly knowledgeable about a lot of animals; he has numerous fun facts to share with Jake and Amy in each exhibit they visit. Jake’s having so much fun, he almost forgets that Doug’s a wanted criminal. Almost.

They exit the Madagascar exhibit and Jake checks the time on his phone. It’s almost 3:00, time for the sea lion feeding. Jake takes Amy’s hand and interlocks their fingers. “Time for ice cream and the sea lion feeding,” he whispers in her ear.

“That sounds perfect.” Amy leans her head on Jake’s shoulder and his heart skips a beat. The moment is short-lived though. His stomach lurches as Amy’s phone ringing startles him, interrupting this romantic moment. Amy lets go of Jake’s hand to rummage through her bag. She pulls out her phone and Jake glances over to see that it’s Rosa calling.

Not wanting Doug Judy to realize what is going on, Jake falls back to walk next to Doug. “Let’s get some ice cream,” Jake suggests, pointing to the ice cream cart.

“I know back-up’s here. I’m not an idiot,” Doug states as they make their way to the ice cream cart.

“It’s been fun, but I have to do my job,” Jake apologizes, and he truly is sorry. It’s a bittersweet moment. He’s been after the Pontiac Bandit for years and he’s thrilled to finally put the criminal behind bars. But, Doug Judy is a different man than the Pontiac Bandit; he’s funny, energetic, empathetic, and, overall, a good friend. Jake hates that Doug Judy and the Pontiac Bandit are one and the same. If it wasn’t for all the stolen cars, Jake knows, without a doubt, that he and Doug Judy would be friends.

“I know you do bud,” Doug starts. “But, I have to do _my_ job to not let you do _your_ job.”

And with that the Pontiac Bandit pushes Jake to the ground and takes off running. Jake pushes himself up off the ground and yells out “NYPD! Stop that man!” as he pulls his badge out of his pocket. He runs to Amy and gently grabs her arm, alerting her to the runaway. He keeps running, Amy trailing right behind him.

The Pontiac Bandit is getting away, but Jake isn’t letting up. He keeps chasing after him, weaving in and out of the crowd that’s heading to the sea lion feeding. The crowd thickens and Jake, although he’s doing his best to keep his eye on the Pontiac Bandit, loses him. He continues to push through the crowd. He makes his way out of the crowd just in time to watch Rosa take the Pontiac Bandit down with a baton to the knee.


	6. In a State of Ecstasy

Three hours later Jake and Amy are back home. The paperwork is done and Jake has _finally_ put away the Pontiac Bandit. Jake’s in a state of ecstasy. Even the Captain’s lecture about responsibility and the inappropriateness of playing hooky couldn’t bring Jake down from this high (though, Amy did spend the entire taxi ride home panicking and worrying about how much the Captain hates her now).

After walking through the door and shedding their coats and shoes, Amy immediately crashes on the couch, while Jake heads to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and reaches way in the back to retrieve the champagne he hid back there when he moved in. He grabs two champagne flutes off the shelf above the bar and joins Amy on the couch, where she has already turned on the Food Network to an intense cooking competition show.

“Let’s celebrate,” Jake announces as he places the glasses down on the coffee table.

Amy kisses Jake on the cheek while he pops open the champagne. The bubbles spill over the bottle and Amy doesn’t seem to mind the mess as she’s pulling Jake in closer and kissing his neck. Jake laughs and leans into her, struggling to get the champagne into the flutes without making a bigger mess. Once the champagne is in the glasses, Jake hands one to Amy, who pulls away from Jake, but keeps an arm around his shoulders.

“To finally getting the Pontiac Bandit!” Jake toasts and Amy echoes him. Jake downs the glass in one gulp, then puts down his glass and turns to Amy to kiss her. She holds on tightly to her still half-full glass as she throws her arms around Jake’s neck and returns the kiss. Jake cups his empty hand on Amy’s cheek. He runs his tongue along her lips and she invites his tongue in. After several moments of bliss, Jake pulls slightly away. He pecks Amy on the lips and then continues to place kisses down her jaw and her neck. Amy hums sweetly in approval, and slowly and carefully unbuttons Jake’s shirt and pushes it off him. She tugs on his t-shirt and he leans back to quickly pull it off. While Jake pulls his shirt over his head, Amy pulls her own shirt off, so that she’s now sitting in her bra. When they’re both topless, Jake pulls Amy in for another kiss.  

Jake’s pulled out of the bliss when a cell phone starts beeping. He stops kissing Amy and grabs his phone out of his pocket, but it’s not going off. Amy lets go of Jake and leans down to pick her pocketbook off the floor. She rummages through her bag and eventually pulls out her phone, tossing her bag back on the floor.

“It’s a text from Rosa,” she says. She downs the rest of her champagne while she looks at what Rosa’s sent her. Jake takes the empty glass out of Amy’s hand and refills both glasses. “She says it looks like the Pontiac Bandit will get a reduced sentence.”

“I figured,” Jakes says as he hands Amy her glass back. He takes a sip of his own champagne before somberly adding, “I’m okay with it.”

“You like the Pontiac Bandit,” Amy teases, poking Jake and giggling.

“No, I hate the man who stole all those cars.” Jake looks at Amy who is staring at him in disbelief. He doesn’t say anything else, just takes another sip of champagne, holding eye contact with Amy. She raises her eyebrows, and he raises his too. They both take a sip of their champagne, eyes still locked. Amy finishes her champagne and puts down her glass, never looking away from Jake. She lets out a sigh and leans into Jake. She’s inches away from his face -

“Alright, fine,” he admits. “I like Doug Judy. He’s pretty cool. If it wasn’t for the criminal activities, we would _so_ be friends.”

Amy starts laughing. “I knew it.”

Jake finishes his champagne while Amy continues to laugh at him. He puts down his glass and says, “It was a bittersweet victory. I feel good about putting away a criminal that I’ve been after for almost ten years, but, I feel bad about putting away a potential friend.”

“Well I’m happy for you because you’ve finally won your fight against the Pontiac Bandit, even if he did turn out to be a fairly decent guy,” Amy consoles Jake.

She gently grabs the back of Jake’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. They kiss deeply as Amy leans back and pulls Jake so that they’re laying horizontally, with Jake on top of her. She reaches down to unzip Jake’s jeans and puts her hand down his pants, rubbing his dick over his boxer briefs.

Jake pulls Amy’s hand out of his pants, breaking away from their kiss to whisper, “Let me take care of you,” into her ear.

He slowly places kisses down her jaw, her neck, her chest, her stomach, until her reaches her pants. He slowly unzips her jeans and pulls them down. He assists her as she kicks off her jeans, and he throws them to the floor. He places soft kisses along the line of her stomach and her panties, while she gasps. Lightly, placing kisses in the areas exposed by the panties he’s removing, Amy gasps at each point of contact, while Jake becomes more turned on.

Amy’s panties are gone and Jake looks at her exposed clit and places a tender kiss to it, causing Amy to inhale sharply. Jake licks tenderly along Amy’s clitoris. Amy moans at the touch of Jake’s tongue, encouraging him to increase the pressure against her. He licks circles around her clit. Amy skips breaths at the feel of Jake’s tongue and cries out for him to bring on more. Jake pushes his tongue into Amy and she arches her back, meeting Jake’s tongue, begging to take in more of Jake. He adds his pointer finger and licks circles around her clit with his tongue while Amy continues to cry out in ecstasy. Jake adds his middle finger, his two fingers thrusting in and out of Amy, while he continues to circle her sensitive clit with his thoughtful tongue movements. She cries out in desperation, arching further into Jake, crying out louder. His fingers graze her g-spot and Amy screams out in pure frenzy, grasping at his hair, desperate for something to hold onto. As she rides the wave of ecstasy, Jake feels more alive than he’s ever felt in his entire life. He swiftly removes his fingers, simultaneously pushing down his jeans and boxer-briefs, while also inching up to replace his fingers with his dick. He thrusts harder and harder into Amy. Amy orgasms again, and this time, Jake’s coming with her.

As Jake comes down from this high, he rests his head in the crook between Amy’s head and her neck, pressing compassionate kisses to her neck. He nestles in, making himself comfortable. They’re both breathing heavily, their chests rising and falling in tandem. Jake is comforted by Amy’s tight embrace around his shoulders.

Jake comes to a sudden realization while he rests contentedly in Amy’s arms. “You never got your ice cream, or your souvenir,” he huffs, still trying to regain his breath.

Amy laughs, “It’s perfectly fine Jake.”

“No, it’s not,” he argues. “You deserve your traditional ice cream and stuffed animal.”

“Neither of those compare to you _finally_ taking down the Pontiac Bandit.”

Jake braces his arms on either side of Amy’s head, hovering over her as he looks affectionately into her eyes.  

“I’ll find a way to make it up to you,” he says, as he snuggles comfortably back into her embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Talking_Bird for reading over the chapter and giving me notes!


	7. Ten Years Later

_Plop_. Jake feels something cold and wet hit his head and drip down his face. Of course, this was one of the risks of letting a two-year old eat ice cream while sitting on your shoulders. He shrugs it off as he watches his two older sons inhale their ice cream cones, fake fighting with one another and his two daughters, skipping along, holding their mother’s hand, licking their ice cream cones slowly. Jake can’t help but smile as he watches his family enjoy their annual back-to-school tradition.

They all converge along the edge of the sea lion pool. Just as Amy had as a child, every year, Jake and Amy take their kids to the Bronx Zoo the weekend before school starts. As part of their tradition, they get ice cream and watch the feeding of the sea lions before stopping at the zoo store to get a stuffed animal to commemorate their trip. In the bay window in their apartment back in Brooklyn, along the window seat, sits nine stuffed animals, each one marking a different memory of the zoo.

“Did you know male sea lions can start making babies when they’re three?” eight-year-old Seth, the oldest child, asks Jake, as they stand waiting for the zoo keepers to come feed the sea lions.

“Really? Where did you hear that?” Jake asks, already knowing what his son’s answer will be.

“Uncle Doug told me,” Seth enthuses.

“Well, you’re eight and still, I have no grandchildren,” Jake says, immediately recognizing that his response is inappropriate. He doesn’t even have to look towards Amy to know that she is glaring at him. He risks glancing her way and spots her staring daggers into his soul.

“What else did Uncle Doug teach you?” Jake asks, trying to change the topic before it becomes too inappropriate.

“Sea lions can swim 25 miles per hour,” chimes in seven-year-old Caleb.

“Ah yes, that’s an appropriate fact,” Jake says quietly, glancing at Amy who is obviously trying to contain her fits of laughter. “How fast can you swim?”

“I’m just as fast as a sea lion,” Seth claims.

Not to be out done by his older brother, Caleb claims, “I can swim that fast too.”

Jake looks over at his girls and inquires about how fast they can swim.

“I’m almost as fast as a sea lion,” boasts Maddie, five years old. “I just need some more practice.”

“Me too, me too,” yells out Ellie, the four-year-old, always eager to be just as good as her older siblings.

“Well it looks like we have a family of future Olympic swimmers,” Jake playfully jokes, recognizing that his young children do not understand the concept of speed.

“I swim,” adds two-year-old Zachary, from Jake’s shoulders.

Jake looks over at Amy who is doing her best to stifle a laugh. He raises his eyebrows as she looks back at him. Amy begins chuckling and Jake’s heart flutters at the sound of her laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Seth asks.

“Nothing,” explains Jake, doing his best to maintain a straight face. “I think we better sign you guys up for swim lessons at the public pool though.”

Jake ruffles his oldest son’s hair and pulls him into an affectionate headlock.

They watch the sea lion feeding and then head straight to the zoo store. This year, Jake and Amy decide to buy their children the biggest sea lion stuffed animal they can find. As they lug the 3-foot long toy back home on the subway, along with their five, wonderful children, Jake and Amy look affectionately at each other.

…

Jake thinks back on his first trip with Amy, ten years earlier. That was the day they finally took down Doug Judy. In all the hubbub, Amy never got her ice cream, nor did she get her stuffed animal. To make it up to her, on his next day off, Jake goes back to the zoo to buy Amy a stuffed flamingo. He surprises her at the office with the flamingo and a pint of Ben and Jerry’s Phish Food, her favorite ice cream flavor. That night, Amy thanks Jake in bed, _multiple times_.

It isn’t long before Doug Judy is let out of prison. Once out, Jake reaches out to him, hoping that he can help the Pontiac Bandit change his ways. Doug decides that he wants to better himself, and chooses to go back to school to become a veterinarian. Doug Judy is passionate about animals and devotes himself to his study just as much, if not more, than he had devoted himself to stealing cars. He eventually lands a job as a vet at the Bronx Zoo. Along the way, Jake and Doug became good friends, and his kids looked up to Doug as an Uncle.

That day at the zoo was also the day that Jake knew that he was going to marry Amy. A couple of months later, he takes her back and proposes to her on a bench in the Asian exhibit. He tries to explain that that was the place he knew for sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she’s yelling too loudly and grabbing the ring out of his hand and jamming it onto her finger, that he never actually gets the full story out.

…

It’s eight o’clock by the time all five children are finally sleeping soundly in bed. Jake had to sing no less than ten songs to get his girls to sleep. It’s with a large sigh of relief that he gently closes the door to their bedroom and makes his way down the hallway. He finds Amy waiting for him on the living room couch with two large glasses of Pinot Noir sitting on the coffee table. The gigantic sea lion is sitting next to her.

Jake throws himself down on the couch next to Amy.

“Ugh,” he groans. “Kids are exhausting.”

“Mhm,” Amy hums in agreement.

Amy leans into Jake and places her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her and squeezes her tight. He places a kiss on the top of her head.

“So, I’ll take Seth, Caleb and Maddie to school tomorrow. And you take Ellie and Zach to preschool,” Amy instructs Jake.

“Sounds good. Make sure to get lots of pictures of Maddie. First day of kindergarten, I can’t believe it,” Jake enthuses.  

“Where has the time gone?” Amy asks.

“I know,” Jake concurs. “It seems like just yesterday we played hooky and took our first annual trip to the Zoo.”

“That was such a great day,” Amy says.

“That was the only time I could ever get you to break the rules,” Jake states.

“Not true,” Amy disagrees. “We broke lots of rules when we first started dating. We broke so many rules we ended up killing our Captain.”

“Okay, so twice you’ve broken the rules,” Jake teases.

“I was thinking…” Amy starts seductively. She pulls back and looks Jake in the eyes. “Maybe tomorrow, after we drop the kids off, we could meet up at the Subway station? Go down to Coney Island to ride the Cyclone? Maybe even visit the aquarium while we’re there?”

Jake looks at Amy in shock, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide. “Are you suggesting we play hooky?”

Amy smiles seductively at Jake and nods.

“But, you’re a Captain,” Jake whispers shockingly.

“So are you,” Amy shrugs off.

“Yeah, but I’ve always been a rule breaker,” Jake explains.

“Do you want to play hooky or not?” Amy snaps back.

Jake nods and Amy leans in to kiss him passionately. As he kisses her back, he can’t help but think about how prefect his life has turned out the be.


End file.
